


A little game

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!arashi for all your dom arashi needs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sexual Frustration, They aren't dating yet, Verbal Humiliation, also very bottom Izumi, it was fun to write tho, it's also my first time writing arashi so i wa slike ??? the whole time, look at all this sin, there's no one else around but I meaaan, they do it in a public bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: It wasn’t as if this was his first time seeing it. The surprisingly small waist and the perfectly soft white skin, the pink nipples or even the silver that confirmed Izumi’s hair was natural –or that he put a lot of effort in making it appear natural. But who ogles over a teammate while getting ready for a performance or in the middle of practice? That’s as awkward as you can get.“What?” Izumi asked, hands sinking on his own hair, bubbles of shampoo dripping from his fingers. His cheeks were slightly red as he stared at Arashi. Oh, he was ogling now. He chuckled a bit and apologized again.Izumi’s body was really easy to the eyes –enviable even- so it wasn’t really Arashi’s fault. More even, the way Izumi seemed to become more and more self-conscious, legs now closing ever so slightly and cheeks tainted red, was too adorable. It almost seemed as if the older boy was purposefully tempting him.





	A little game

Under his arm a little box with both his towel and a little flowery pink bag in which he kept his toiletries. Arashi sighed, sandals dragging over the wooden floor as he tried to keep his steps short, the yukata just a bit too small. It was such a shame that he had such a strong build, muscle appearing even when he didn’t wanted it too. It was also a shame that everyone else had gone to the baths while he was out buying sweets. Weren’t they too inconsiderate with him? Cruel even! To leave him out of the fun!

 

So yes, now he was going to the baths, on his own. It felt kind of unsettling –and mildly embarrassing- to go on his own when he was in the inn with the rest of the Knights, but it’ll be a waste not to enjoy Hokkaido’s popular baths. They had gone all the way up there, he couldn’t just not get into the open bath!

 

Half nervous some unknown person might be into the baths, he was satisfied to notice most of the clients had gone to sleep rather early, only one locker being used. He left the key to the room, along with his hair-brush, creams and mirror on the locker, finally hanging the yukata and folding nicely his underwear. Good enough. Important toiletries like his shampoo and soap on hand, towel on his waist, Arashi closed the locker and wrapped the key around his wrist.

 

The smell of bath salts was enough to get him in a good mood, skipping slightly as he made his way to the baths. The warm moisture hitting his face, Arashi felt even more excited about this whole ordeal. There was no point in sulking. He should enjoy his time here!

 

Light blue floor and black walls, he overlooked the different pools of water –for now- and directed himself towards the showers whilst humming a Knights song. Soon enough he found the other person that was taking a bath this late at night. Silver hair impossible to miss.

 

Without missing a beat, Arashi walked right to the corner in which Izumi was washing himself and sat right beside his fellow model. Toiletries and towel placed right below the mirror, he turned around towards the other, a playful smile on his lips, hands tapping playfully on his own knees.

 

“What you doing here, Naru-chan?” Izumi asked, usual frown as he spared a glance on his direction, wet hair seeming longer than usual.

 

“I could ask the same thing Izumi-chan~ I thought you had entered with all the rest while I was gone” he replied with a singsong, reaching forward to open the faucet on his own side, water spraying his face and dripping down his body. Izumi’s blue eyes looked at him for just a moment before returning to the front.

 

A quick glance was enough to see Izumi had also brought his own toiletries –as expected from a model he was particular about it.

 

“They went ahead while I was writing some reports, that’s all” Izumi replied.

 

Ah, he was always so serious about his job. Even now he was sitting without hunching, a perfect posture with his chest out, pretty shoulder blades coming together on his back, guiding the line of his spine.

 

Before he noticed, his hand had moved forward, soft fingers slipping over Izumi’s tender skin. A soft yelp from the older model making him realize what he had done.

 

“Naru-chan!” There was no other words, but the tone was enough to show threat and menace, so he retreated before getting scratched by the kitty. Tongue peeking from between his lips he smiled wide.

 

“Sorry, sorry Izumi-chan~ Your just looked too cute~” he admitted, a hidden heat on the soft purring he made with his tongue by the end of it, own blue eyes checking Izumi’s reaction.

 

“Hah? Don’t say stupid things.” the older commented, body drifting away just slightly from the blond, cheeks slightly puffed up he looked _so adorable_ , the blond could just _eat him right up._

Slight red tainting Arashi’s cheeks as he was starting to feel just a bit hot –just a bit needy to- he bit on his lower lip, eyes trailing at Izumi’s body in more detail.

 

It wasn’t as if this was his first time seeing it. The surprisingly small waist and the perfectly soft white skin, the pink nipples or even the silver that confirmed Izumi’s hair was natural –or that he put a lot of effort in making it appear natural. But who ogles over a teammate while getting ready for a performance or in the middle of practice? That’s as awkward as you can get.

 

“What?” Izumi asked, hands sinking on his own hair, bubbles of shampoo dripping from his fingers. His cheeks were slightly red as he stared at Arashi. Oh, he was ogling now. He chuckled a bit and apologized again.

 

Izumi’s body was really easy to the eyes –enviable even- so it wasn’t really Arashi’s fault. More even, the way Izumi seemed to become more and more self-conscious, legs now closing ever so slightly and cheeks tainted red, was too adorable. It almost seemed as if the older boy was purposefully tempting him.

 

“Izumi-chan, don’t sulk so much~ I said I’m sorry” He insisted, a hand reaching forward to touch Izumi’s shoulder. A sign of truce that was, however, most of his desire to feel that tender skin again.

 

The older male turned around to him, blue eyes narrowing slightly. He didn’t trusted him just yet it would seem

 

“Come on, I’ll even wash your back like a good kohai~” he giggled, hands now coming together, palms pressed together and head tilted to the side as he put up his cute act. More often than not, it’ll be useless against Izumi, but there was the rare occasion when it did worked.

 

“Hmn, you can say proper things once in a while” turning around on the little plastic chair, Izumi presented his back towards him. It seemed like today was a lucky day for the blond.

 

A happy hum on his lips, as he had practically won already, Arashi fixed his position as well, some soap in his hands before he pressed them against the lines of Izumi’s back. First over his shoulder blades, then following down to his waist before moving back up. He rubbed the skin and applied pressure with his palms when he thought it convenient, an unexpected massage that soon won shivers and sighs from the older model.

 

“W-what are you… doing?” Probably realizing something was wrong –though a bit late- Izumi threw a glance at him.

 

“It’s a massage~ You feel so tense, Izumi-chan. Have you been sleeping properly?” he distracted him with small talk, hands now fully enjoying themselves on that slender waist, massaging the sides in tender circles.

 

“Hah? I’m sleeping fine… Naru-chaaan…” Izumi slurred the name as his hips were now the center of Arashi’s ministrations, a hand reaching for Arashi’s wrist as if to stop him. Was he feeling it? “Where are y-you touching, you idiot?”

 

“Ehh? If it hurts that means your muscles are reaaally strained” he played dumb, fingers now pressing harder against Izumi’s hipbone, trying to find what exactly was making him react like this.

 

“Ahnn…” The unexpected sweet and tender sound seemed to announce Arashi had found it. Face all flustered, Izumi seemed quite surprised –and a bit doubtful- about his own reaction.

He was so cute. So terribly cute and vulnerable.

 

“Ara, what was that voice Izumi-chan?” Arashi chuckled and teased, body leaning close enough for him to place his chin in Izumi’s shoulder if he wanted, hands now surrounding Izumi’s waist to start touching at his stomach.

 

“N-nothing! W-what are you doing with those hands you idiot?” Izumi complained, long fingers grasping at Arashi’s wrist as if to try and stop him. Weak attempts which Arashi ignored, hands proceeding to massage Izumi’s stomach, long fingers then rubbing slightly at Izumi’s hipbones as his other hand reached up to his chest.

 

“What? Hmmn… well, I’m washing you up~” he said, cheerful tone and fake innocence all over as his hands rubbed Izumi’s terribly soft skin.

 

“S-stop it! I can do that myself…”

 

“Eehhh? But you’re so tensed up, let me help~” he giggled against Izumi’s ear, a shiver in Izumi’s tender body the reward for his well timed teasing.

 

Before Izumi found the leisure to complain again, Arashi moved his hand up, a thumb playfully flicking at Izumi’s nipple.

 

“I-idiot! Stop already!” Izumi insisted, his voice turning to a tone Arashi didn’t quite remembered hearing. If this wasn’t enough to show how affected he felt by the touches, the way he slapped Arashi’s hand away from his chest sure was.

 

“Ara, how mean of you Izumi-chan~ slapping my hand when I was trying to help you relax with a little massage” He retreated just slowly. Nothing but lies and faked pouts. But they worked. And that was all that mattered.

 

“I didn’t asked for it!” Izumi retorted.

 

“Eh? You won’t appreciate my good intentions? Ahh~ My hand hurts so much too, Izumi-chan slapped me with all his strength after all. I wonder if I’ll get a bruise.” He continued, looking at his hand as if he was really concerned “My skin bruises easily you know?”

 

“I-it was your fault…” Izumi’s defenses lowered at Arashi’s little monologue. Being fellow models, Izumi understood how big of a deal was to get a bruise, in his eyes both concern and guilt as he leaned forward as if to confirm how bad was Arashi “Is it… really that bad?”

 

Luring him closer with the slightly reddened hand, Arashi surrounded Izumi with his other arm, hand quickly holding Izumi’s head and guiding him into a kiss. Lips against lips, Izumi’s froze in place, blue eyes wide open. It took a little before he moved again, fast blinking and head struggling slightly in Arashi’s grasp, unable to move back. Maybe trying to complain, Izumi opened his mouth. A little smile on his own lips, the younger model took it as an invitation and proceeded to slip his tongue inside that other mouth.

 

He poked at Izumi’s tongue, chasing it around Izumi’s mouth when it retreated, until finally managing to capture it into a wet and sticky caress. Wrapping his tongue around Izumi’s Arashi feasted in the strangely sweet flavor of it.

 

There was some resistance. Some weak pushing from Izumi’s slender hands, and some turning of his head, as he wanted to cut the kiss. Yet it was easy enough to keep him in place with the fingers that remained tangled to his silver hair.

 

Actually, Izumi could have bit down on Arashi’s tongue to make his point, but maybe he was still feeling guilty about the slap from before.

 

Well if he was going to allow Arashi to do as he pleased, then that he would do. Tongue moving wilder, he started to ravish the warm cavern of Izumi’s mouth, caressing every spot he could find and thoroughly tasting his tongue, snaking around it and inviting it over to his own mouth. Only then did he cut the kiss in order to suck on Izumi’s tender and small tongue.

 

A little moan, Izumi’s fingers gripped harder on Arashi’s shoulders at the strange feeling.

 

A cheeky smile on his lips, Arashi finally pulled back, now taking his time to observe the blushing model in front of him. The kiss seemed to have been quite effective, for Izumi was not only bright red, but he was still heaving, pink tongue sticking out of his mouth and eyes closed hard. After a few seconds he finally gulped down and looked up, a frustrated expression on his lips as he pushed harder on those shoulders. One strong, sudden push which however didn’t had much effect on the blond. Actually, it seemed to break of Izumi’s balance instead.

 

And quite dangerously. Feet slipping on the wet ground and body balancing itself just barely on the edge of the stool, he only thing he could do was fall. And so he did, body hitting the ground hard, a pained sound coming from his mouth as he tried to get back up. Knees and hands on the floor, the position was rather tempting. And convenient.

 

It was a rather tempting sight, Izumi’s ass right in front of him.

 

Back at their room, the rest of Knights were probably playing games. But here… here, they were alone. No one would come so late at night. There would never be a chance as good as this one.

The situation turning him into a wolf, Arashi jumped forward. A hand closing tender but firm over Izumi’s nape, he pushed down with all his strength, until the other’s face was against the floor.

 

“That hurts! W-what’s…the big idea?” Izumi huffed, hands pressed at both sides of his body trying to help him up. Useless efforts against the combined strength and weight of the blond.

 

“Mnnn, Nee-chan just wants to play with Izumi-chan~” He chirped, a mischievous hand going down the other’s waist to slip in between his thighs, fingers caressing and massaging the sensitive skin in there. Soft groans assuring Izumi was feeling it, Arashi moved back up and sunk his fingers on Izumi’s ass.

 

“S-stop…”

 

“No way~ I want to make Izumi-chan melt down~ There’s nooo way I’ll stop until I have you all messed up”

 

Paying no mind to Izumi’s complain, Arashi fondled and groped at the softness of that ass to his heart’s content. He kneaded greedily at the firm yet soft flesh he had seen more than once before –how couldn’t he when Izumi was always doing all those stretches in front of him, you should give him a medal for containing himself until now!.

 

A sly smile on his face, Arashi directed his fingers to the tight little hole he wanted so badly, pressing the tip of his middle finger against it. He met with a bit of expected resistance and even some struggle from the model, but he didn’t stopped, pushing further and further inside, until his whole finger was warmly tucked inside.

 

“G-gross…take it out… nooow… Naru-chaaan” Voice slurring rather sweetly, Izumi’s complains were doing little to dissuade the blond from this enterprise. Even his struggling, hips trying to move away and arms still trying to lift his body, as futile as they were, made him all the more adorable.

 

“Don’t worry Izumi-chan~” he whispered, eyes narrow and lips parted, own breathing turning shallow as he felt the blood running south. “Nee-chan will be really nice with you”

 

Izumi’s insides were quite warm, but far too tight to be of any use… yet. Finger bending slightly, Arashi probed around, rubbing wherever he could touch as he checked Izumi’s reactions. The easier it was to move his finger around, the more intense he moved, now adding some thrusting motions, as if to announce what was to come not too much later.

 

“Ughh… don’t… Naru…kami” Was Izumi getting angrier? It was hard to tell with how much his voice was cracking, but he was using a full name rather than a nickname.

 

Well, if his determination was so meek he’d retreat from just that, he wouldn’t have gotten this far in the first place. Either way, he wouldn’t be able to escape without being nagged, so he might as well enjoy this till the end.

 

“Stop… touching thereee” Izumi raised his voice again,

 

“But Izumi-chan is soooo tight~ I need to loosen you up” he teased, his index finger now forcing its way inside as well. Izumi jolted, back arching until his shoulder blades were practically touching, a chocked scream on his mouth “You wouldn’t want it to hurt, right?”

 

“…then just… stop…you shitty okama-” Izumi growled, voice interrupted by a guttural moan as Arashi’s fingers started to scissor inside his hole, stretching as wide as they could before closing again, a repetitive motion that changed just slightly its angle.

 

“Heh~ It’s been a while since Izumi-chan called me that way~” the blond giggled, unable to feel angry when Izumi’s angry act was so adorable.

 

A tender caress on Izumi’s nape, fingers changing just slightly their position without actually releasing the hold, Arashi massaged the spots he thought might feel good. And soon enough he found the other’s pulse, those heartbeats as fast as a runaway horse. He was probably blushing in that case.

 

Mind busy trying to guess how adorable would that image be, Arashi pressed his ring finger against the loosening hole, soon tucking it inside along with the other two. Izumi’s warm insides were feeling more welcoming now, and his own member was starting to strive for attention.

 

Unable to wait any longer, he started to make some thrusting motions with all three of his fingers, chocked cries and moans soon echoing all around the empty bathroom. The pace was admittedly, too rough and fast, but it was hard to resist when Izumi’s body was so sincere.

 

His hole was being all sweet and cute, squeezing on Arashi’s fingers and guiding him to his pleasure spots. Even his harsh mouth was starting to give in, voice turning into melodic moans as the sweetest spot inside of him was finally found by Arashi’s middle finger. Excited by the reaction, Arashi pushed further, harder, rubbing that spot with no mercy

 

“Your body is so honest and erotic~ It feels like you want something bigger already, fufu”

 

“T-that’s… not…” whatever Izumi wanted to say, it remained a mystery, for his voice cracked into a cry the moment the blond pulled his fingers away, hips rocking back, as if begging for more.

 

Izumi’s complains were, in fact, not very convincing when he was so evidently wishing for more.

 

And more, he was willing to give.

 

Hand reaching down at his own –rather prominent- length, Arashi jerked it twice. He was already terribly hard and wet just from watching Izumi squirm under him, so he guided himself over to that little hole, ready to fully enjoy it.

 

“W-what are you…?” the moment the tip of Arashi touched Izumi’s widened hole, the struggling returned full force.

 

It seemed like he knew the answer to his own question rather well.

 

So, instead of wasting his breath in explaining the obvious, Arashi just pushed his hips forward. The impromptu and rather rushed loosening was enough to get the head inside without much problem. It was a bit hard however, with how Izumi’s hips tried to move away from him, so Arashi released his own cock and instead, sunk his fingers in the other’s waist.

 

He held on it tight, index making strong circles against the sensitive spot on Izumi’s hipbone -a nice shiver and a low purr in response- as he forced him to bring his hips a bit closer.

 

“Ah, you’re so tight! Is this your first time taking it from behind?” he asked, words openly lewd now.

 

“… There’s no way… I’ve done this before… you absolute… imbecile” Izumi huffed and heaved, clearly feeling some pain from Arashi’s rough intrusion. Nails scratching at the ground and hips shaking just a bit as they were brought back by Arashi’s hand. His ears bright red and his pulse fast, it seemed like he was rather embarrassed too.

 

“Oh my! Am I taking Izumi-chan’s virginity? Lucky~” he claimed happily, the same excited tone he’d use if he found a new sweets store or some nice clothes in discount. He felt after all, like he had just got an amazing deal.

 

Riding on the wave of excitement, Arashi bucked his hips forward rather roughly, over and over again, forcing himself deeper into Izumi’s reluctant insides with each one, yelps and cries coming from below with each movement.

 

Ahh~ maybe he was a bit too much for Izumi. He had length and girth to spare after all. He was a bit hard to take for anyone, especially on their first time. And with how desperate he was, he had hardly loosened Izumi after all. It seemed like it’d be a bit of a struggle. But he wasn’t going to back down now.

 

Right hand leaving Izumi’s waist, he moved to grab at his ass, spreading the butt cheeks enough to get a good look at their connection. How erotic this looked, his own cock sinking in between those pretty and firm butt cheeks.

 

“Arara~ I’m barely halfway in, Izumi-chan~” he teased, hand now slapping full on Izumi’s ass with a nice sound, the white skin turning slightly red “Let’s try harder Izumi-chan~ Hard work is your specialty, is it not?”

 

“Aghh… you fucker…” for the sound of it, Izumi was practically chocking on his own saliva by now “You’re too fucking big… take it out… it hurts…”

 

“Izumi-chan! That’s no way of talking to a lady” he pouted, hips rolling back before pushing themselves further inside, a long scream that was already starting to sound like a moan escaping Izumi’s mouth. “It hurts for me too because you’re too tensed up. Let me in~”

 

“Wh…what lady? Y… You’re a---fuck-ahn… wolf” Ah, Izumi couldn’t even talk properly, voice cutting into moans every single time Arashi moved inside of him. It seemed like he was rather weak to this sensations. He couldn’t wait to see him properly melt down in pleasure.

 

“I wonder what face Izumi-chan will do if I go all the way in. Will it hurt? Or maybe it’ll feel really good?” He mused out loud, Izumi soon crying out.

 

“W-wait!... Stop this… You’ll break me down… its’ too much…” He begged, the tender tone and suddenly submissive attitude only adding to the already enthusing words.

 

“You’ll be ok Izumi-chan~” He giggled, finally releasing Izumi’s neck. The skin looked softly red were he had pressed his fingers, like a collar. A mark of property. Maybe he should make some more marks. Of kisses and bites.

 

Izumi pushed himself up now that his neck was free, probably trying to run again. Not that Arashi would let him.

 

Both hands now holding hard at Izumi’s hips, he pulled him back at the same time he pushed his own hips forward, impaling himself hard, deep, all the way inside.

 

Izumi’s voice raised enough to be heard outside, a loud scream full of heat. Like a cat during mating season. It was delicious, indeed, but he couldn’t help but fear someone might come if he continued to scream like that. A hand leaving Izumi’s hip, Arashi covered his mouth as he could.

 

“Shhh, Izumi-chan, someone will notice~” he nagged “But you did well~ I know it’s hard to take all of me inside but you did it. What a nice boy~ Nee-chan loves boys that work hard!”

 

He praised in a tender voice, eyes closed as he was now focused in enjoying how tight and warm Izumi felt around his cock. He hummed softly. The hand on his hip now massaging around his hipbone in a rather tender way, as if to help calm down the strong shaking that had now taken over Izumi’s slender body. Ah, he felt like he was melting with how warm and sweet Izumi felt.

 

“Let Nee-chan give you a little prize for your efforts~” with those words, Arashi now reached in between Izumi’s legs for a second time, caresses now immediately winning shivers and moans against his hand. Going up a bit more, he reached for Izumi’s dick to give him some attention.

 

Much to his surprise, Izumi was rock hard even after that forceful intrusion. Lips curling into yet another twisted smile, Arashi grabbed at it hard. The way Izumi arched his back and screamed against his hand was glorious.

 

“You’re so wet~ Did you got hard just from me entering your ass? You sure it’s your first time, fufufu?”

 

Izumi hit the floor with an open hand, head shaking hard as if he was trying to get free again. Was he so offended by that comment? So cute~ Arashi leaned forward until his chest was practically against Izumi’s back, mouth reaching for his ear to whisper.

 

“Or maybe you’re a masochist? I actually can see you crying in pleasure while you’re being fucked hard from behind. What do you think? Am I wrong?” breath caressing Izumi’s ear with such lewd words, Arashi was now playing with the tip of Izumi’s dick, rubbing around the urethra and playing with the little folds of skin around the head “We are a good fit then, considering I’m a rather aggressive top myself~”

 

Hand now giving a good squeeze at Izumi, Arashi pumped him hard again. Up, down, up again, down again. Izumi’s arms were shaking, insides squeezing so hard at Arashi he felt like he could cum at any moment, even without moving.

 

He could hear Izumi’s pleads muffled against his hand ‘stop’, ‘no more’, ‘I don’t want to’. He probably didn’t wanted to cum while having another man up his ass, but Arashi had no intention of stopping until Izumi had blew his load.

 

Grip growing tighter he jerked Izumi even faster. It didn’t took long for Izumi to cum, white splattering all over the floor. Head thrown back, it escaped Arashi’s hand just enough to let out a heated mewl of pleasure, hips unconsciously moving back against Arashi’s waist.

 

Licking his own lips, Arashi finally lost whatever control he had, hips moving back until he was half-way out before smashing himself back in, no restrain. The strong smacking sound was covered out by Izumi’s screams.

 

“No… ah… stop! I just… came…” his voice a complete mess, saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth, Izumi pleaded, a bit too loud, forcing Arashi to chase after his mouth to shut him up yet again.

 

“I haven’t cummed yet Izumi-chan~” he explained in a melodic tone, thrusting going fast and strong, forcefully widening Izumi to his size “And this way you feel better too, right?”

 

Izumi was whining again, lips brushing the palm of Arashi’s hand and breathe tickling him. It was hard to make out the words as they were muffled, only the changes on the tone of voice being evident in this way.

 

“Ah, Izumi-chan feels so good and tight… Virgin holes are really something else, hm?”

 

Izumi’s mouth opened wide as he probably tried to shout something in reply to that. It seemed like dirty talk was a good way to get to him. Mischievous smile, he slipped a finger inside Izumi’s open mouth. It was warm and wet, saliva dripping all over the place. Shocked by the sudden intrusion, Izumi threw his head back hard. Not giving him much chance to escape, Arashi chased with his hand, now adding another finger to his mouth, index and middle finger soon capturing Izumi’s tongue and pulling it out from his mouth along with some quiet cries for help.

 

“Do you like this?” he joked, a kiss to Izumi’s shoulder, hips pulling back before pushing back inside.

 

Izumi’s skin tasted just a bit salty, maybe because of the sweat that was starting to roll over his white skin. Tempted by the flavor, Arashi licked on the skin, another shiver from Izumi’s body, his hole tightened hard.

 

“I ahn... naruu-shan… agehn…” with his tongue being held out and all those tender sounds leaving his throat, Izumi’s words were an incomprehensible mess. The meaning however, came to Arashi even without him having to ask, as Izumi’s whole body shivered one last time, tensing like a bow as he shoot his load for a second time before crumbling down in the floor. His hands seemed to have failed on him, as he just let himself collapse, chest and face hitting the floor. His hips might have fell down as well, if it was not for Arashi’s hands quickly holding it up and against his own hips.

 

He had cummed a second time. Now from having his ass and mouth violated roughly, his dick not even touched the whole time. Asshole squeezing hard yet again, Arashi had to pull the breaks, risking to cum if he were to continue thrusting into Izumi’s tightness.

 

“Ara~ you came from your ass alone? What an erotic little body do we have here~” he giggled, fingers sinking into Izumi’s hips, rolling against his hipbones in a caress.

 

“Ughh… stop… talking…” Izumi complained, deep sighs as he tried to remember how to breathe properly and tone unusually high. Even so, his hips kept moving back against Arashi’s in a needy pace. It seemed like his body could still stand some more abuse.

 

“Sorry, Izumi-chan, I’m gonna move you around a bit~” Arashi announced, slipping out of Izumi’s insides for the first time so he could properly handle his body, easily flipping it to his back. There was almost no struggle this time, Izumi’s body following around with his requests rather tiredly.

 

Getting himself in between Izumi’s legs Arashi placed his own cock into that loose entrance and pushed himself inside. He felt nails sinking slightly into his arms and legs tensing up at both sides of his body, Izumi’s back arching yet again as he reached the deepest part of his body.

 

“What are… you… doing…?” Izumi questioned, voice tired and slow, blue eyes half opened and hair a whole mess covering part of his face.

 

“I haven’t cummed yet~ Not even once. Don’t you think it’s cruel to leave me hanging like this when you’re having so much fun yourself?” he said, high-pitched voice imitating the tone of a high-school girl playing around with her friends.

 

“You shitty… fucker…forcing people like tha-AHN!” Izumi started to complain a bit too much, so Arashi retreated his hips a bit before hitting all the way back inside, a moan ripped away forcefully from deep inside the model.

 

He was so cute, so pretty. Skin fairly white and soft to the touch, long slender limbs, small waist and pink nipples popping up all hard… Grinding just a bit inside Izumi, Arashi traced his body with his hands. From the lines of his abdomen, to his chest, to his neck still slightly red. He wondered if it would bruise up, considering how soft and white Izumi’s skin was.

 

Fingers brushing Izumi’s hair out of the way so his face was completely visible, Arashi pulled back until he was almost out before slamming himself all the way back in. How cute did he flinched at the intrusion, shoulder lifting slightly and hands grabbing at the tiles under him.

He slowed down, keeping the boiling pleasure concealed in the lower part of his stomach as he wanted this moment to last even more. A deep sigh as he grinded just slightly in Izumi’s insides, Arashi reached for Izumi’s pink and bright nipples. He had yet to abuse them properly.

 

Holding them between the thumb and bended index finger, Arashi pinched and pulled hard at them. Izumi mewled slightly, insides tightening up. Moving his thumbs in circles, Arashi massaged the little buds of flesh in a rough manner –for Izumi seemed to react better to rough touches, and because he also enjoyed being rough rather than nice.

 

Izumi turned his head to the side, not even bothering to try and shove him away anymore. Maybe too tired for that. Or maybe feeling it too much to want to push him away.

 

“Stoppp… I don’t wanna…” Izumi pleaded, too many gaps full of moans and pants “Ahn… no more… please…”

 

He was so easy, and oh so adorable. Changing the position had been a good choice, considering how cutely-erotic Izumi’s face was right now; tongue coming out of his mouth, cheeks brightly flustered, tears and saliva messing up with him. It was getting to Arashi almost as much as the tender purring sounds.

 

Ah, he was going to cum. He had already held it in for quite a while but he couldn’t stand this any longer. It was time to go for the last spurt.

 

Hands leaving Izumi’s nipples for now, he held onto his waist once again as he prepared to some rough fucking. Waist moving back until he was almost out, he pushed himself inside hard. Pace fast and rough, he repeated the movement again and again.

 

“Do you like this angle? Ahaha~ Your face is a mess Izumi-chan” He laughed in between deep breaths and moans, pushing himself harder and further inside, messing up with Izumi’s ass.

 

“F-fuck.. I don’t!” he tried to complain, legs now closing themselves around Arashi’s waist, own hips matching the rhythm the blond was imposing over them.

 

“Ahhn, I’m cumming. I can cum inside, right?” He affirmed more than asked, pressing himself hard against Izumi’s hips as he hit climax.

 

“W-wait… d-don’t… AaHHNG” Ignoring Izumi’s words yet again, Arashi pushed himself to the deepest part of that body and, stilling his hips, shot his whole hot load inside. Throwing his neck back and stretching out, the little shivers from the orgasm running over his skin, Arashi had to bite his lower lip to keep his voice down.

 

Izumi’s body tensed up hard, legs surrounding Arashi’s hips hard enough he wouldn’t have been able to move away even if he had wanted to and hands reaching over to his wrists, nails sinking into the skin hard enough to leave red marks. It seemed like they both would have to depend on concealer to hide the marks from this little midnight adventure.

 

A deep satisfied sigh as he had finally reached climax himself, Arashi pulled back. It took a bit of effort to escape from Izumi’s hands and legs, which were still strongly tied around him, but as he did, the thick white he had shot inside Izumi followed right after. First splashing like a little fountain and then just spilling over, dripping in between Izumi’s ass cheeks.

 

Now taking a good look at the silver haired, Arashi noticed he seemed to have cummed himself, white cum splashing all over his belly and part of his chest.

 

“You… idiot… even when I told you not to…” Izumi started to complain, voice turning husky from all that moaning. He sure didn’t missed a chance to do just that.

 

“Sorry, sorry~ I couldn’t help myself when I saw that erotic face of yours. What was that, and _ahegao_?” he teased, head tilted slightly to the side in a fake-cute expression.

 

“H-Hah? I didn’t do such a face!” Izumi retorted, blue eyes soon forgetting to avoid Arashi in order to glare at him, frown hard and cheeks bright red.

 

“Ara ara~ A model who isn’t aware of the faces he makes? That’s not good Izumi-chan” He teased, a hand reaching for Izumi’s cheek “Let’s make you aware of that pretty face you make then~”

 

“W-what I don’t…!” Before he could finish his sentence Arashi had already moved his fingers up to his hair, sinking them in it and pulling hard. A slightly pained expression, Izumi was forced to get up from the floor and into shaky knees. Helping him to stay up by wrapping an arm around his waist, Arashi guided him over to the bathroom stall in which Izumi had been washing himself before, pushing him hard against the cold surface of the mirror.

 

Knees on the floor and torso bended forward, hands supporting themselves on the slippery cold of the mirror, Izumi was in a slightly awkward position. It was a bit of a stretch, considering the gap for the shampoo and other stuff, but it was manageable.

 

“Time for round two~” Arashi announced in a cheerful tone against Izumi’s ear, positioning himself right behind the model, already hard cock rubbing itself in between Izumi’s soft butt cheeks.

 

“T-two? Don’t you know how to… count?” Izumi asked, not even moving away from him now.

 

“Eh? Don’t be silly~ I just came once, so this is obviously round two” He giggled, releasing Izumi’s hair so he could properly guide his dick into Izumi’s already loosened hole.

 

Having used it as much as he had and with all that cum still filling him up, the entrance was quick and easy, hips hitting hips rather soon. Lips pressing kisses against Izumi’s nape, Arashi lifted his fingers just slightly so he could caress Izumi’s belly.

 

“You feel so sloppy and wet~” he whispered in between kisses “Try to tighten up a bit for me, please?”

 

“It’s… your own fault” was Izumi’s sole reply. Still acting though? Well, if he wasn’t to help him willingly, then he’ll just tease him until he got nicely tight once again,

 

He first lowered the hand that was wrapped around Izumi’s waist, reaching for Izumi’s now flaccid dick to give it a good pump. The other hand, leaving now the soft silver hair, ventured itself down to Izumi’s ass. Moving his own waist back a little, Arashi made some space for his hand to slip between both of their hips, index finger pushing itself into Izumi’s insides until it was warmly tucked against Arashi’s own hardness.

 

“F-fuck… what are you… doing now?” Izumi asked, lip released along with the rough spoken words.

 

“Making you tighten up for me~” Ah playful smile he started to probe around, an attempt to remember the place that made Izumi go crazy. It was not too deep, on the inner wall just like… oh there it was.

 

Izumi’s immediate moan, dick hardening in Arashi’s hand and insides tightening slightly, was enough to tell the model was enjoying this little teasing. Finger now rubbing against the little spot, rough and merciless, Arashi added some jerking motion to his hand.

 

“Ahaha~ Your body is so honest~ You like how this feels, don’t you?”

 

“I DON’T… shADDUP” Izumi stubbornly growled. Such a bad boy he was. But the face he did as he tried hard not to give in was also rather cute!

 

Arashi grinded just a bit, the tip of his own cock hitting the S shape at the end of Izumi’s rectum while his finger continued to thoroughly abuse his prostate. For someone who was experiencing all this for the first time, the abuse seemed to be breaking him down, hands starting to slip from the crystal and hips moving back and forth in search of more stimulation.

 

“Heh~ you sure, Izumi-chan? Your hips are moving quite enthusiastically~” he giggled, middle finger pushing itself into Izumi’s increasingly tight insides to tease yet again at that little spot. A loud mewl, Izumi threw his head back, fingers curling and hips pressing themselves back against Arashi’s waist.

 

With how hard and wet he was, it seemed like he could cum at any moment.

 

But that would be too easy, right? The hand that had been jerking Izumi came to a sudden halt, a needy whine instantly coming from Izumi’s lips. Now, he closed his fingers hard around the base of Izumi’s dick. Hard enough it probably hurt. It was after all, meant to restrict Izumi’s orgasm.

 

“F-fuck… yeeer hand… let gow…” Izumi cried, probably feeling his orgasm returning all the way down to his balls. It must hurt~ Poor thing~ But oh, he tightened up so good like this. Much better, it felt so nice to be inside of him now.

 

“Mn, then, how about you ask for it cutely?” Arashi teased, fingers relentlessly attacking the sweet spot inside Izumi as he spoke. It was maybe time to force Izumi to be more sincere. To attack that very last verbal resistance of his.

 

He wanted to make him completely his, and not just for now. After all, the more he saw Izumi’s cute reactions, the more he wanted to keep them only for himself. He would no longer be satisfied with this being a one-time adventure. He wanted to get everything he could from Izumi. So much he wouldn’t be able to escape his grasp. Ever.

 

 “Ughh… it hurtzzz… naru…chan… Pleaazee”

 

“Then be a good boy and beg really cutely for Nee-chan.” He placed a couple of open-mouthed kisses on Izumi’s neck as he spoke, tongue caressing the salty-tasting skin.

 

“I… can’t… dun wannaaa…” how stubborn he was. Was he proud enough to keep denying this even when it hurt badly enough for him to cry?

 

“Come on~ Say: ‘Fuck my lewd ass-pussy with your big cock until I cum, pretty please Onee-chan~’” yes, this was his chance to get the stubborn Izumi to call him Onee-chan (even though the silver-haired was the older of the two) so he had to go for it!.

 

“N-no way…” Izumi shook his head in denial, his voice creaking down as he continued to tear out.

 

“Well, then I’ll just continue like this, right where Izumi-chan likes it.” He pouted just a bit. It didn’t mattered, though. He was patient. And he had also just came, so he could stand like this for much longer. “I’m in no rush after all~”

 

The intense prostate abuse was working wonders, the cries all very soft to his ears as they were mixed with moans and gasps for air. He had stopped talking, probably realizing it would get him nowhere.

 

“Ahhh… Naru…nee-chan…” he finally opened his mouth, hiccups and moans mixing along with the tender sounding voice as he finally gave in to Arashi’s request “plezze… not the fingers…”

 

“Are? That sounds kinda different?” he teased. If he was already breaking down like this, it was just a matter of pushing. The two fingers inside of Izumi pushed hard against his prostate, rough pressing and rubbing against it soon getting the model to shiver.

 

“Aghh… Nee-chan… m-my… ass… fuck it with your cock…pretty pleaseee” ah, look at him saying all those dirty words, pleading to be fucked. But it wasn’t enough, he was still holding to his worthless pride. And that wouldn’t do~

 

“That isn’t it either, now is it?” Arashi teased, mouth reaching up to Izumi’s ear to bite on the soft earlobe and lick all around it. The wet sounds should get to him pretty easily right? “But I’ll be nice with you this one and let it slip~”

 

Saying that, he finally retreated his fingers for inside Izumi’s ass. He heard a little sigh of relief coming from that mouth, and immediately started to thrust inside, suddenly into a rough and savage pace, that made the silver haired bend and shake, knees failing under him. If it wasn’t for Arashi’s arm now wrapped around his chest –and the other that was still holding hard at Izumi’s dick- he might have fell to the ground right then and there.

 

“Ahh… f-fuckk” Izumi growled, eyes rolling all the way up, tears spilling all over and tongue completely out of his mouth, saliva spilling all over, moans coming at the same pace of Arashi’s savage thrusting, interrupting this words every now and then “Ahn… it hurtzzz… let me cummm, I did… as you told meee”

 

“Ehh, but you didn’t said what I told you too~ You just told me to fuck you hard” A little loophole that he would exploit at the best of his wit. A lesson so the model would stop struggling in such ridiculous ways and truly gave in.

 

Resting his chin on Izumi’s shoulder, Arashi looked at their reflection on the mirror. Izumi looked cute of course, but you couldn’t deny he looked quite handsome himself. Blond hair over his face, lust shining bright in his eyes. Is that what desire makes to a man? What a dangerous and sinful man he was, looking so seductive right now!

 

Even more excited now, he rocked his hips harder, enjoying the feel of Izumi’s hole, all tight and wet, sucking up at him, begging for him to reach even deeper inside.

 

Finally moving his eyes away from his own reflection, Arashi looked at Izumi. He was making that messy face again, eyes crossed, tears dripping and tongue slipping from his mouth.

 

“Look Izumi-chan~ You’re doing that cute face again!” Arashi nuzzled the side of Izumi’s face, indicating him to look at the mirror in front of him.

 

Even though it was mildly tarnished by the heat of the room, it was good enough to get a nice sight of that messy face Izumi was doing. Blue eyes somehow managing to look ahead enough to see his own reflection, Izumi jolted back slightly. He seemed to try to bring his own face to a more normal expression, but the rough thrusting was not allowing him, all the attempts returning to that wet and messy face.

 

“You sound like a cat in heat and look like a bitch being mated~ Do you want to be breed with so badly?” he teased, changing just slightly the angle of his thrusting to reach deeper inside that hole, more moans and jolts in that body. More of a messed up face. “You look like a porn star, hahaha~”

 

“No… that’s not…me…” Izumi denied, even though he could see his broken expression and hear his own heated moans.

 

“It IS you, Izumi-chan~ look how messy you look.” He insisted, tone a bit breathy as the rough thrusting was getting to him as well. He was getting to his own limit. He had to rush things a bit again, so he went for a mark.

 

Teeth sinking at Izumi’s neck, Arashi continued to make eye-contact through the mirror. Izumi yelped, the sound once again reminding him of a cat in heat. Unable to stop even when realizing who he was turning into.

 

“You already know it, don’t you? That you’re a horny little bitch who likes to be fucked hard and rough” he played with his words, against Izumi’s skin. He was now squeezing down just from hearing such words? He must be at his limit. “Look at the mirror and say it. That you’re a horny bitch who want to cum from having Nee-chan’s huge cock fucking your tight little ass-pussy. And maybe, I’ll consider letting you cum”

 

Izumi whined, feet slipping in the floor in a last attempt to run away, blue eyes still staring at his own reflection as if he couldn’t believe what was going on. He cried out, the pain of a restricted orgasm only getting worst the more he struggled and resisted. He was melting down in Arashi’s arms, he was losing his head.

 

Trembling lips parted softly, blue eyes fixed on his own messy reflection.

 

“I’m a… horny bitch…” ah he was struggling so hard to actually say it, pride shattering with each word, voice cracking with each new hit of Arashi’s cock against the deepest part of his body “I wanna cum…from having… Naru-neechan’s big… fat… cock… all the way up my… ass-pussy… pretty please… Onee-chan.”

 

“What a nice little bitch” Arashi smiled wide, more than satisfied, more kisses being pressed against Izumi’s sensitive neck “Will you be only mine? Show this messy face only to me?”

 

“Ahhn… I will… just… lemme cum already…”

 

“Mmn, then swear it. To be only my bitch, for me to use whenever I want. Swear you’ll let me fuck you anytime I want without complaining. That you’ll be Nee-cha’s pretty cum dumpster~”

 

“Ahhn… you fucker…” Izumi mewled low, eyes closing hard when the penetrations turned brutal yet again “Fineee, I do… ahn… I swear… I’ll be yer bitch, yaaar cum dumpster… you CAN… use me whenever you want… as much as you want… in any way you waaant… so pleeazzzeee”

 

Ara, ara, he was saying even more than what Arashi had asked for. He was desperate it seemed. Great timing, considering he couldn’t really keep this up much more himself.

 

“Good boy, oneechan loves boys that try hard~” Hand finally slipping away from Izumi’s cock, the white that had been kept inside shot out in a long white line. Izumi moaned voice so high pitched it didn’t seemed his, as he continued to cum. Lots, and lots, and lots…

 

A smile on his lips, Arashi continued with the thrusting, enjoying the way Izumi’s body tightened in the middle of his orgasm, the tender sound of those moans. Forehead pressed against Izumi’s soft shoulder and teeth clenched together, hips stilled in the position where his cock hit the deepest part of Izumi, Arashi finally came himself. Thick, hot load mixing with the sloppy white from before, reaching the deepest part of Izumi. Tainting it with his smell and flavor. Making him his.

 

Losing all his strength, Izumi crumbled, only his hips remaining up by the connection with Arashi. Back curled and face against his own towel, in which most of his cum had fell, Izumi moaned and growled some incomprehensible things.

 

“Ahn, Izumi-chan~ no need to squeeze so hard. I won’t go away until I’ve emptied myself inside of you~” he giggled, a hand patting Izumi’s warm back in a gentle way while the other caressed Izumi’s –now slightly swollen- belly. “Ahh, you feel so good~”

 

A deep sigh as he finally finished, Arashi pulled away, the other model completely collapsing to the ground now that he had nothing to support him. He seemed to have gone a bit too rough on the first-timer~

 

Sitting on the floor by Izumi’s side, Arashi gave him a soft pat on the hip, fingers rolling over his skin until reaching for his hole, sinking easily into the sloppy mess of it.

 

“W-what are you-?!” Izumi jumped to ask, body tensing the second he felt the fingers.

 

“Calm down Izumi-chan~ I’m just helping you clean up. I won’t do anymore to you… today” he explained in a tender and friendly tone, fingers moving fast and efficiently to scoop the semen out without teasing Izumi too much.

 

“Today?” Izumi asked, red on his cheeks and a frown on his face, the blue of his eyes staring directly into Arashi’s own blue eyes.

 

“Well, since we’re lovers now I don’t find the need to rush~ next time we can do it with more leisure” he giggled, quickly finishing up the cleaning.

 

“L-lovers?” Now Izumi seemed even more confused. Once Arashi had pulled his fingers away, he sat up, question marks practically appearing over his head and eyes narrowing hard.

 

“Ara~ didn’t you said you’d be mine? I thought you’d be my boyfriend now” he asked, head tilting slightly to the side “But if you prefer to be my bitch, then I can adapt~”

 

His face completely serious as he spoke, he was actually just teasing the other. No intention of really going through with that. It was just a play after all, there was no way he would call Izumi that way~

 

“There’s no way I’d want that! Boyfriend its fine!” Izumi jumped to reply, face all red and eyes trembling just a bit.

 

“Yay~ Then that makes us lovers~ let’s get along from now on as well Izumi-chan!” He said, clasping his hands in a excited pose.

 

Soon realizing what he had just said, Izumi blushed even harder, open mouth closing slowly and eyes falling down to the floor.

 

“Idiot… you completely mistook the order.”

 

“Did I?” he asked, head tilting and leaning forward to the model, attempting to lock stares with him yet again “How so?”

 

“You attacked me! If you wanted to date you should have asked first!” he finally replied, eyes moving up to stare at him. He was embarrassed. What a lovely sight. “More like… do you even… like me that way?”

 

“Izumi-chan, did you thought I’d do that to just anyone? That’s so meaan~” he teased, an arm reaching forward to wrap itself around Izumi’s shoulder, bringing him closer to smooch his cheek “Of course I like you that way. You’re very special to me Izumi-chan. Sorry if I was a bit rough and forceful today? I just couldn’t control myself after seeing how cute you are.”

 

Izumi looked away, cheeks slightly puffed and bright red. Eyes rolling on the floor before finally looking up at the blond, he took a deep breath.

 

“I-it’s fine… You just surprised me” he whispered. A little glance away before staring back at Arashi, Izumi moved forward, own lips pressing themselves against the corner of Arashi’s lips before pulling back “T-then… it’s ok… we can date.”

 

“Ara~ does that mean that Izumi-chan also likes me?” Arashi squeezed Izumi even harder against his body, another peck now full in izumi’s lips as he smiled wide.

 

“I-idiot! Of course I do! As if I’d let someone I don’t like do such things to me… just who do you think I am?” ah, even when he was angry he was so cute. Giggling a bit Arashi pressed another kiss to his lips. And then another. And another.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my first NaruIzu fic. I was inspired to write this since I read the manga Our House Love Trouble, since the seme just REALLY looks like grown up Naru. He also feels a bit like him personality wise? So much I couldn't stop thinking about it. I just couldn't. I had to write pushy seme Naru.  
> So here it is. The sin. almost 9k of it.
> 
> It was however, very fun to write. I really enjoy this kind of sexy times so it was a delight to write it. I hope it was also fun to read!


End file.
